


Under The Mistletoe

by Sociopath_In_Stripes_ (ComfySocks)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Yas, christmas my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfySocks/pseuds/Sociopath_In_Stripes_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest Winchester brother had endured just all of the tension between his brother and their holy tax accountant that he could. The staring was getting ridiculous. But it shouldn't be a problem much longer. Sam had a plan. He was putting said plan into action now, actually. Luckily, We get to watch the out come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

Sam felt a smirk spreading across his face as he called down the bunker hallway to the separate bedrooms that Dean and Cas always shut themselves up in. 

 

"Hey guys! Pizza's here! I'm going out!" He had to put a hand over his mouth to conceal his impish giggle at what he did. Sam had placed mistletoe at the end of the hall. Hey, tis the season to confess your homosexual feelings to your best friend who's saved your life on multiple occasions, right? Probably. Sam decided that that's how the phrase should go as he drove away. 

 

The other two made their ways from their rooms at the same time, Dean a bit ahead. Right when he was directly under it, Cas following behind a moment later did he freeze up and realize what was on the ceiling. That brat. He must've done this. Oh man, was he already planning the string of profanities for Sammy upon his return. Cas bumped into his back, since he wasn't paying much attention at all. He was more focused on going out to sit and watch Dean eat dinner than the fact that Dean had stopped moving.

 

He Followed Deans line of sight to the odd plant on the ceiling. Was it mistletoe? Why would someone put a plant in such an odd place? Was it supposed to ward off some sort of monster?

 

"Uhm...Dean," The angel began. 

 

"Yes, Cas?" Please, God, if by some miracle you're still out there, now would be the time for some assistance, Dean silently prayed. Castiel cleared his throat. 

 

"Two questions. One, you know I can hear your prayers, so why are you praying that? Two, why is there a plant on the ceiling?" Cas walked to in front of Dean, tilting his head, and looking at him. Since he'd lost some of his 'mojo' as Dean would call it, he could now see Dean for what his face looked like, or what his soul looked like. It was his choice now. Cas had settled on looking at his face and soul in intervals, as he'd come to prefer, enjoying both of their beauty. In both, Dean appeared nervous. This was confusing. 

 

Dean sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his neck, tilting his head back a bit to look at Cas. He figured that playing the personal space card was pointless a long time ago, around when he realized he didn't mind Cas so close. 

 

"Okay, Cas. Theres this dumb human tradition that we do around Christmas. It's when some annoying brat, like Sammy, puts mistletoe on the ceiling for two hopeless saps to get caught under. When the people get caught under it together, they have to kiss." He exhaled a big puff of air and let his hand drop. Cas seemed to be calculating this very carefully.

 

Of course he wanted to kiss Dean. Ever since he learned that that was how you express romantic love to a person, he wanted to. But he also had learned that it had to be felt on both sides. Not just one. And currently, he didn't know where Dean and himself stood on that spectrum. He pursed his lips for a moment before responding. 

 

"Don't people have to love each other to kiss, Dean?" That right there was enough for the hunter to feel the gut wrenching rejection. Of course Cas wouldn't love him back. At least not in that sense. It was hardly surprising. 

 

"Well...yeah. But like I said, bratty ankle biters like Sammy, they think it's funny to embarrass their own siblings." He gave a bitter smile. 

 

"Well, Dean... I don't want you to ah... take this the wrong way but... I love you." Cas smiled, confidently. Dean sighed. 

 

"Not in the sense you're thinking Cas. A different kind of love. I'm not sure you know what I mean here." Dean smirked a bit, clapping a hand on the other man's shoulder. 

 

"I'm sorry, did you not mean romantic love?" Cas furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, the tell tale as old as time 'wondering' position for the angel, as Dean had come to learn. This really took Dean aback. He knew that Cas knew what romance was, at this point...and for him to say something like that? Well. 

 

"Wait up. Cas, are you saying that you love me in that sense?" The angel straightened his neck, a look of confidence and determination spreading across his face. 

 

"Yes, Dean. That's what I mean." He gulped, finding he was nervous under his confident facade. "So uh...if you don't mind..." Cas lightly pushed Dean into the wall, rocking onto the balls of his feet and kissing Dean passionately on the lips, like he'd learned to do. 

 

And Dean didn't mind one bit. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Suffice to say, when Sam came home shortly after the first kiss, it was with a smirk that he turned and left again. Who could get anything done with the noises they were making?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Sammy, you little brat <3


End file.
